


The Girl With the Flowers

by DalishGrey



Series: In Somniar [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Destiny, Family, Hidden Talents, How Do I Tag, Mage Origin, Mages and Templars, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, On the Run, Origin Story, Possibly AU, Time Skips, Twins, before the magic, brief childhood friends, love a backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her twin-brother was taken to the Circle, young Elissa Amell, along with her father and only remaining brother, were forced to leave their village. So they traveled for days on end to a place where Naeran Amell hoped they would be safe, with his friends the Rutherford's in the small village of Honnleath. Elissa never imagined she'd find as good a friend as Cullen Rutherford, or that they'd be torn apart so quickly.</p><p>This part 1 of my Inquisitor Amell series, with a bit of AU and 'what ifs?' along the way :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny bit experimental, but with the edits I'll be making to Unchained, I'm hoping this will make it a little bit better :)
> 
> Any feedback is welcome! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It had been three weeks since Daylen was taken away, his magic having made its first mark on the world (but mainly the side of farmer Geric's barn). Though he wasn't the one who'd put up the fight, it had been his _otherwise gentle_ twin sister. She was of kind heart and fierce temper, with big green eyes and a head of long, ebony curls. She had kicked and screamed, flailing in the arms of a neighbour, as she desperately tried to get her brother back from the determined Templars. Daylen simply shook, his body trembling as bulky arms wrapped around him and carried him towards the waiting carriage. No one knew how they found out so quickly, but it instilled fear in the hearts of the villagers. Only a week later, Daylen now gone, the rest of the family were forced from their homes, the locals were afraid, understandably so.

So the family headed southwest, towards the little village of Honnleath.

The young girl sat at the front of the cart, swinging her legs in time to the clicking of trotting hooves. Her eyes were puffy and red from too many tears, but for now she stared down at her feet, lost in thought.

"Papa?" She called, sniffling softly as she looked up from her slightly tattered shoes.

"Yes Lissy?" He asked, his darkly stubbled jaw softening at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"What's Honnleath like?" She pondered out loud, squinting up at her father in the bright sunlight.

He gestured for her to snuggle into his side and without hesitation she slid into place, burying herself under his arm. Her fingers threaded into the folds of his shirt.

"It's a quiet place, where I have a few friends, we'll be safe there." He smiled, his arm wrapping around her tiny frame.

"No," she whined "I mean the trees, are there trees?"

"Yes pup, there's a whole forest," he chuckled.

"And water?"

"There's a pond." He peered down at her, a beaming smile tugging at her lips, her grip on his shirt tightened.

"I think I'm going to like it there," she sighed, but her smile faded within moments, her eyes glazing with tears "Daylen would have like it there..."

"Yeah," he breathed quietly, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his side. Naeran pulled on the reins, stopping the cart and lifting his daughter into his now unoccupied arms. She'd cried quietly for a short while, soon drifting to sleep in her father's lap.

They'd travelled for day upon day, stopping on occasion in taverns and inns, but it was taking its toll.

She would have been okay, if she hadn't been so alone. What few sibling's she had, were gone (aside from a brother). She was a girl amongst men, one little brother off with the Templars (Renas) and two others in Mage Circles (Daylen – her twin and Livius), the only brother that remained was three year old Oliver. She mothered them all to no end, Oliver especially. She was the girl with flowers in her hair, the girl who wanted nothing more to be a healer, even if it meant serving the King when she was older. He was always proud of how ready she was to dive straight into life, no matter how many bumps and bruises she may get along the way (though _that_ was much to his disdain).

Honnleath wasn't too far ahead, they'd been far and wide, but were grateful that friend's of Naeran (her father) had offered to help them. Not many were so kind, especially after what had happened.

At some point during their journey, the young girl had climbed from her father's side and into the enclosed cart, stumbling through the curtain and managing to curl up with her little brother. She didn't like leaving him alone, but being the self-appointed woman of the house, had it's duties and drawbacks.

Now she lay beside Oliver, smiling softly as he giggled and pulled gently at the long curls of her hair. Small hands held him close, her eyes closing as she drifted into a restful sleep, barely touched by the occasional bumping and jarring of the cart. He cooed and gurgled softly in her hold, his eyes slowly closing from the rock of the horses' trot.

No one was sure how much time had passed, but when Naeran called back, the two children leapt to their feet and clambered through the curtain towards their father. The little girl clasped her hands on her brother's sides, keeping him straight as he started to wobble.

"Wha' is it papa?" Oliver squealed, smiling sweetly as he gripped at his father's tunic.

Buildings entered their sight, quaint but strong, with cobble and dirt roads, a small square and a statue of some sort in the middle. It was pretty, with a short winding road that split towards a large pond. Slightly dulled, emerald trees dotted the area around the village, dense and softly lit by peeking sunlight.

Naeran released a long-held breath of relief, a smile gracing his lips.

"Welcome to Honnleath."


End file.
